vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Rebekah
The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Rebekah Mikaelson was initially romantic, but became more complex in modern days. They are known as "Stebekah" by fans. Early History They first met at Stefan's favorite speakeasy when Stefan reached for the last cocktail, only to be denied the opportunity by Rebekah. She played coy and resisted his advances for a while before finally giving in. Once Rebekah revealed that she was also a vampire, things developed quickly between her and Stefan. It is implied that they were truly in love at one point. When she and Klaus, her brother, had to flee Chicago, she wanted Stefan to come with them, but Klaus denied her request and forced her to choose between Stefan and himself. When Rebekah chose Stefan, Klaus neutralized her with the white oak ash dagger for almost a century until resurrected in 2010. Season Three Klaus resurrects Rebekah so she can give him the key to contacting the original witch. Stefan claims he does not recognize her until Klaus removes his previous compulsion. When Stefan and Rebekah kiss, Rebekah senses that StefanStefan is betraying her and Klaus. After Klaus found out that Stefan betrayed him, Klaus broke his neck all afternoon. Rebekah told Stefan that he failed to metion that the doppelgänger was still alive. Stefan asks where is Klaus now and Rebekah replies, "With any luck ripping that cow's bloody head off." Then Stefan runs at Rebekah pushing her off the truck. Stefan gets pushed onto the side of the truck and Rebekah says, "You really do love her dont you? Consider me jealous," pushing a crowbar into Stefan's chest. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah invites herself over to live at the Salvatore boarding house and Stefan objects. She insists that she will find the room herself and Stefan looks at Damon and says, "Well I guess she's staying here." Later on at the back to school bonfire Stefan finds Rebekah who is looking for Tyler. Stefan realizes she's into Tyler now and says, "That's kind of fickle." Rebekah responds saying, "When you're willing to give me the time of day again, we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs." Season Four Stefan helps Klaus get information from Rebekah about Alexander and The Five and then helps him dagger Rebekah and hide her body where no one can find her. Quotes Season Three :Rebekah: (To Stefan in 1920) "Careful Mr Salvatore, you’re still wearing your date, she’s lovely." ---- :Rebekah: "Sorry to crash the fun boys but some of us actually came here to hear the music, not you." :Stefan: "I’m so sorry sweetheart, are we offending you?" :Rebekah: "It takes a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." :Stefan: "Hey, are you even gonna tell me your name?" :Rebekah: "Sure, when you earn it." :-- The End of the Affair Trivia *Rebekah is jealous of Elena Gilbert because she is still in love with Stefan. *After the episode 4x11 Rebekah and Stefan have become partner. *According to the spoiler there will be a rapprochement between them in future episodes. Gallery Rebekahfindingoutthatstefanislieing.png Stefan-Rebekah-e1317494408695.jpg StefanBex.jpg Tumblr lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1 500.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-22.png Rebekah-Stefan-Vampire-Diaries.jpg Stebekah-3-stefan-and-rebekah-26421864-500-281.gif Stebekah-kiss-3x04-stefan-and-rebekah-25870734-500-260.gif Stebekah-stefan-and-rebekah-25841935-402-502.png tumblr_lzckgfk9Mg1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m3rvoohUNo1qm9e8so1_250.gif tumblr_m3vhmrIEdJ1r9ellko1_500.png tumblr_lsgmq2vdAE1qc9cn2o1_500.gif tumblr_lsgmq2vdAE1qc9cn2o2_500.gif tumblr_lskzk1QUib1ql0wkao1_500.png tumblr_lskzp8Uazj1ql0wkao1_500.png tumblr_lygupw8mW91r9xerro1_250.gif tumblr_lygupw8mW91r9xerro2_250.gif tumblr_lygupw8mW91r9xerro3_250.gif tumblr_lygupw8mW91r9xerro4_250.gif tumblr_m2ece9IKhZ1qluz4jo1_500.png tumblr_m2he0mhMVc1rp4rrco3_250.gif tumblr_m2he0mhMVc1rp4rrco5_250.gif tumblr_m2he0mhMVc1rp4rrco6_250.gif tumblr_m2n6kvScag1ru10cdo1_500.png tumblr_m2n80mkXis1ru10cdo1_500.gif tumblr_m373z6hoGR1rsxsfzo3_500.jpg tumblr_m4o8q2YSEV1qlk7iko1_500.gif tumblr_ltms0vr9OB1qc9cn2o1_500.png tumblr_lykussQVQp1r9xerro1_500.gif tumblr_m4fsonkDHb1qm9e8so1_500.jpg tumblr_luc1m2g1hG1r5whhao1_400.gif tumblr_m5eqsa5H8z1rr648i.gif tumblr_m5kw7epDDV1rvlckto1_400.gif tumblr_m5kwspCFWJ1rvlckto1_400.gif tumblr_m5nmoycuW51rvlckto1_400.gif tumblr_m5nmt1DI1z1rvlckto1_400.gif tumblr_m5wvm7FY2b1rvlckto1_250.gif tumblr_m6j5r6xg2z1ruz321o1_500.gif tumblr_m6nbcouHIO1r2gugdo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7rdeyufH11rnnxj6.gif tumblr_m7rv67YfyN1rzmr6qo4_250.gif tumblr_m8ve4elmpo1rnuzwy.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o1_250.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o2_250.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o3_250.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o4_250.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o6_250.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o7_250.gif tumblr_m8viyfLSUJ1ryp037o8_250.gif tumblr_m61pioMIKE1rvy6jwo5_250.gif tumblr_m61pioMIKE1rvy6jwo6_250.gif tumblr_lsbvglSqUK1qfw4q0o1_500.gif 404 - 42.jpg 404 - 38.jpg Rebekah-Wallpaper-rebekah-28034021-1280-800.jpg See Also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship